


Stefano's Art

by HimeBee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, Body Worship, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: He had no need to create or pursue art any longer when he had you.You werehisart.





	Stefano's Art

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Markiplier's playthrough of The Evil Within 2, and my thirst for Stefano has been reignited and I hate myself xD Anyway, enjoy this small fic!

So very lovely.

 

You were so very lovely as you lie underneath his body, wrists held above your head and bound by his red scarf. Your lips were swollen, pretty and parted, allowing shallow breaths to slip through. For a moment, you were certain there was no air in your lungs, but that was not what made you look so  gorgeous.

It was the fact that you were so eager, willing to please him in any way possible. _That_ was what made you so irresistible. Stefano could easily recognize art when he saw it, but to compare you to any piece was an understatement, and an insult to your beauty. There were no words, nor a famous piece of artwork he knew of to compare you to.  _Nothing_ compared to you.

"So lovely, _mia amora... Mio Dio_ , I simply cannot get enough of you." He could practically feel your heart thrumming against your ribcage as he leant further down against your bare body to pressed multiple kisses to your cheeks, lips and neck, teeth slightly scraping against your jugular.

 

Your pulse felt almost edible under his lips, as if he could almost taste your very life force. A slightly sadist grin etched itself into the artist's lips when he noticed you turning your head away from the sight before you, too embarrassed to watch as Stefano touched you, _admired_ you.

"Please, darling, do not look away... You must admire the masterpiece you have become. _Guardami_."

You had no choice but to follow his command once his fingers gripped your chin gently, angling your head downward so you could see _all_ of him and yourself as well.

"S-Stefano, please... You d-don't have to do tha-!" It was too late to stop him now, he had already made up his mind, and Stefano Valentini was a _very_ stubborn man. 

And from the looks of it, he was enjoying himself immensely. How could he not? Your taste was positively saccharine, possibly the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. The sounds of your cries and pleas were better than any classical music to his ears. Meanwhile, his tongue continued to lick up and down your slit, soft lips pressing against the inside of your thigh momentarily, accompanied by a throaty moan from the artist.

 

As if he wasn't already driving you insane with that tongue of his, Stefano decided to add his fingers into the mix, two slender digits slipping inside of you with no resistance whatsoever. Immediately, he begun scissoring them inside, only pushing in deeper the louder your moans became.

You were quite certain your heart skipped one or two beats when you made eye contact with your lover, who's head was currently planted in between your thighs, chocolate brown hair tousled and unkempt from your earlier "activities". Your own tongue darted out to wet your pouty lips, and he watched your _every_ move with his good eye.

Every change in expression, every squirmy movement, every sound; there was absolutely nothing Stefano couldn't see. Had your hands been freed from the soft material of his scarf, you would've ran your fingers through his pretty hair, holding the artist close to your cunt when you were ready to cum.

He acknowledged the tightening around his fingers and the way your clit twitched against his tongue as obvious telltale signs of an upcoming orgasm. However, it was far too soon for that, Stefano thought silently to himself right as he retracted his tongue and fingers from your sweet scent, albeit with reluctance.

 

"Stefano... P-please don't stop.." You didn't want him to stop, but of course he wasn't through teasing you yet.

"Ah, but _mia tesora_ , what is art without preparation, hm? You must be patient, dear. _La Creazione di Adamo_ did not happen overnight, you know." Stefano planned on making you wait again, you could tell that from the impish tone of his voice.

He was willing to make you wait for his cock, possibly even all night, if that's what it took to turn you into an even more magnificent piece of art. After all, most of his best pieces were created when he took his sweet time.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I may add more if people really like this garbage
> 
> And please, let me know if my Italian is incorrect! I blame Google Translate <-<


End file.
